


song without words

by justjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Team Free Will, also very mild destiel if you squint, mild season 9 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel is a despicable thief, Sam is rendered speechless, and Dean's not quite sure what to make of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	song without words

**Author's Note:**

> For [high-functioning-sociopaths](http://high-functioning-sociopaths.tumblr.com/), whose fault it totally is that I am in this fandom at all. Originally posted [here](http://presumenothing.tumblr.com/post/63566880414/song-without-words) on my Tumblr, which you definitely should drop by for some S9 madness.

Dean’s picking up their orders (burgers for him and Cas, rabbit food for Sam) when his phone rings, the sound nearly drowned out by the general clamor of the diner.

He takes one look at the number and frowns; out the corner of his eye, he sees Cas glance up from the map he’d been studying intently, expression creased in familiar lines of worry.

"Come over here," Sam says immediately when Dean picks up.

He shakes his head at Cas before the latter can stand. “Everything alright?”

Logically speaking, Dean knows there shouldn’t be anything wrong - Sam had just stopped by a thrift shop on the way while he and Cas went ahead to grab lunch - but he isn’t about to take any chances. He’s never been a big fan of common sense, anyway.

"Yeah, I’m fine, just - " here he pauses, and Dean hasn’t finished wrapping his mind around the concept of _Sam Winchester lost for words_ when Sam finally adds, “You won’t believe what I found.”

"This had better be important, Sammy," he retorts half-threateningly, but Sam hangs up before he can finish, leaving Dean to glare at the darkened phone screen.

 

* * *

 

He gives Cas a stern warning not to steal his fries _again_ (who even knew ex-angels of the Lord would resort to such underhanded tactics?) before leaving to find Sam.

Dean isn’t running, but it’s close - Sam’s voice over the phone had sounded… well, not exactly _wobbly_ , but definitely _different_ , in a way that he couldn’t quite place, which in his experience rarely meant anything good.

So when he does finally locate his brother in the veritable maze of racks cluttering the small shop, it takes about three seconds before Dean fully registers that Sam is smiling, and another two to realize why.

 

* * *

 

They make a great show of sneaking up on Cas, who doesn’t even pause as he reaches very pointedly over to Dean’s plate and grabs three fries.

Dean snorts and drops the brown paper bag he’s holding right in the middle of the map before swiping four fries right back.

Cas looks torn between reaching for the bag or Dean’s fries before his curiousity wins out - but whatever he’d clearly been about to say is lost when he opens the bag.

(Dean can even pinpoint the exact moment when Cas realizes what’s inside.)

 

* * *

 

Cas clutches the trenchcoat to his chest, smiling so hard it’s a wonder he hasn’t sprained anything yet - and Dean completely blames it on the near-constant adrenaline high he’s been running on since this whole mess started, but he laughs and laughs and laughs until his sides hurt while Sam mutters something and rolls his eyes in that annoyingly superior look-at-my-idiotic-jerk-of-an-older-brother way of his that Dean hadn’t even known he’d missed until now.

And that’s the first time Dean can actually believe, despite everything that’s happened and everything else that hasn’t, that the three of them might just survive this after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* I'm sorry if this isn't very good, because I'm writing this having watched less than a quarter of the whole show, but I just had to write something, okay? Okay.


End file.
